Electronic devices such as microprocessors in portable devices may be placed into states of operation which minimize the power requirements when some or all of the functions of the microprocessor are not being used. The voltage applied to the microprocessor or the portions of the circuitry thereof may be controlled such that either the entire microprocessor or a selected portion thereof is unpowered. In an unpowered state, power may be dissipated by leakage currents.
Consistent with reducing the power consumption in the device for which the power is being controlled, power control apparatus may minimize power consumption through choice of components, the arrangement thereof, the sequence of operation, and other design factors. The number of components and the circuit physical area associated with the power control apparatus may be reduced. What is desired is an improved apparatus for controlling the power to multiple circuits.